


Very Bad Dog

by Sheepishly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepishly/pseuds/Sheepishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tries to fulfill Ren's desire for him to top. Unfortunately, Ren tends to be impatient... and other things can get in the way. Like nosy grandmothers, for instance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Bad Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY I DID THIS BUT I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT. RENAO IS LIFE  
> IM SORRY MOM. IM SORRY DAD. IM SORRY EVERYONE  
> As always, I'm doings this very, VERY sheepishly. HAHA. SICK PUN! LOOK AT MY USERNAME AND LAUGH.  
> COME ON, IT'S FUNNY  
> Aaaand as always, every time someone comments, an angel gets its wings! Or an angel gets a happy feeling. Or maybe an angel doesn't, but i dO I REALLY DO OKAY, SO

.

 

.

 

An alarm clock stood on the floor beside the bed, quietly ticking off the seconds. Slowly, the hour and second hand glided together, pointing towards eight for just a moment before growing apart. Yet, despite the calm of late afternoon, the air in the room was tense. Sounds of covers shifting over the mattress and moments of gasping voices pierced the silence of the otherwise empty house.

“Ao-ba-” Ren choked out, clenching his teeth in frustration. “I- I cannot-” On his back, he cringed against the covers, as if trying to escape the touch. His cheeks burned red and warm, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead. A shiver ran through him, as he felt lips touch lightly beneath his jaw again, and his arms pulled once more against the bonds holding them back over his head.

Aoba lifted his head from Ren’s neck, at the sound of his efforts. “Hey.” He gave a worried frown. “Don’t pull so hard! You’ll hurt your wrists. We’ve worked so hard on the rehab for your hands, and-”  
Ren had other problems. “Aoba.” he said, voice low and strained. “Please.”

“Not yet.” Aoba gave Ren a playful tap on the nose, smiling sweetly. “You’re so cute like this!” It was fun to see Ren in this way, for a change. For someone who was supposed to be restraint, he definitely wasn’t very… restrained. It was adorable, and he couldn’t resist saying something stupid. “Who’s a good dog?” Bending his head down again, he licked his lips and tucked them beneath his jaw again, giving a gentle, sucking kiss on front of his neck.

“Ghh-!” Ren pulled at the restraints again, making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. His lips parted and he gasped, as Aoba pecked a few more across the skin, moving towards his ear. “Mnn-” Closing his eyes, he twisted a little, pressing his lips together as his hair tousled across the blankets.

“You didn’t answer.” Aoba said, a little disappointed. Deciding to be mean, he touched his lips right beneath Ren’s ear, smiling against the skin. “Who’s a good dog?”

“You want me… to answer that?” Ren said, sounding confused. He opened one eye, brow furrowing. “Why...? -ngh-!”

Aoba had opened his mouth, and proceeded to kiss loud and wet over Ren’s neck. The softness of his tongue pressed against the faintly sweet skin, before he closed his lips around it and sucked gently. With renewed energy, he gave a few more pecks and pushed himself up on his arms, peering down at Ren’s face. “Yes.”

Somehow, Ren’s cheeks managed to redden further. “...ah. I see.” He looked away a little, turning his head to the side. “I… don’t really…” A swallow moved through his neck, and his eyes moved back towards Aoba. “It is- somewhat embarrassing to say, and- mnn-!”

Aoba came down, pushing his mouth across Ren’s. He kissed deep and slow, forcing Ren’s lips open with his own, as his hands cupped the sides of his lover’s face.

“Mmm- mnn-!” Ren shook his head slightly, desperately trying to tell Aoba that it was too slow, it wasn’t enough- his hands pulled against the restraints in a frenzy- but soon, he surrendered himself to it. His eyes shimmered in a haze, as he laid still and let Aoba have his fill of the kiss. Somewhere in his lower body, a horrible throbbing made his muscles tense, and he could feel liquid oozing out. How long had this torture been going on? It felt like hours.

Finally lifting his head, Aoba gave Ren a small kiss under his eye. “Whooo’s a good dog?”

“Aoba… please…”

“Whooo’s a good boy?” Aoba was having fun with this, and his smile turned mischievous. Nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, he kissed long and open-mouthed at Ren’s collarbone. “If you don’t answer, I guess I’ll just have to keep going…” His hand moved up, trailing across the inside of Ren’s bare thigh. “Who’s a good dog?”

Barely audible and ashamed, Ren mumbled his response. “...I am.”

“What was that? I couldn’t hear.” Aoba moved down his body, lifting one leg very slightly. Puckering his lips a little, he just barely touched them to the inside of Ren’s thigh.

As if he’d been stung, Ren jerked, gritting his teeth. “Ah- ahh! I- I am-”

“Good boy!” Aoba said cheerfully. Then, he opened his mouth, beginning to kiss the inside of Ren’s thigh.

Ren grimaced, pulling against his restraints again. “I thought- you would stop, if I said it- Aoba, this isn’t fair-”

“You want me to stop?”

“No, that’s not it-”

“Then, what’s it you want me to do?” Again, that mischievous look.

Ren managed to lift his head a little, giving him an anguished look. He spoke through his gasps, a little accusing. “...I did not ever... do this to you, did I?”

It- it was true. Aoba met his eyes, then looked away a little. Now he felt a little guilty… not guilty enough to stop, though. Because- this was just too cute! “Why don’t you tell me, Ren?” He swiped his tongue across his lower lip, giving an innocent smile. “What do you want me to do to you?” Pulling down the only article of clothing Ren had on, which were his boxers, he raised his eyebrows. Wow, he was really erect… and there was precome dripping down... feeling a little glow of pride in himself, he looked cheerfully back up. “Answer quickly, Ren- or I might just eat you up!~”

“...what?” Now Ren looked really, really confused, and his brow furrowed. “I don’t understand.”

“It- it’s a manner of speaking.”

“...eat me?”

“You’re not supposed to analyze this!” Aoba rolled his eyes a little, feeling a little embarrassed. He blushed. “Besides, don’t avoid the question. I want to hear you say it.” Licking his lips again, he closed his eyes, only just lightly kissing the tip of Ren’s length.

Ren’s mouth opened, and tears of arousal formed in his eyes. “A-aoba- hahh-” He grimaced hard, bucking his hips clumsily. It burned- it ached- he needed release-

“Until you say it!~” Aoba cheerfully reminded him. He nudged his lips against it, leaving the most light, sucking butterfly kisses he possibly could across the hot surface. Eventually, he stuck his tongue out a little, lapping at the area right below the head of it.

There was no more common sense in Ren, and he twisted and strained, gasped and moaned. His toes curled, voice deep and straining. “Ahh- hahh- Aoba, please- it hurts- a-ah-!” His back arched, and he was trembling a little. Whimpers escaped his throat as the torture continued. “I cannot- take any more of this- mmmn-”

Aoba watched him pant and pull hard against his restraints, very pleased. “Where’s it hurt, Ren?” he cooed. Smiling, he reached a hand up, trailing the fingers lightly across the sculpted, straining muscles of Ren’s abdomen. “Is it-”

Snap

Aoba stopped, eyes moving to the source of the noise. The rope around Ren’s wrists dropped from around them, sliding off. Had- had he not tied them tight enough? He wondered about that for a second. “Hey, R-”

But Ren was beyond any kind of rational action, and he sat up.

Aoba laughed nervously. “...haha… what are you-?”

That was the last thing he said, before Ren threw himself on him, flattening him to the bed. Aoba’s eyes widened, as he heard a faint growl. “Er- Ren-? -oh!” All of a sudden, there were sharp teeth on his neck. He gasped. Uh oh. “Hey- hey, Ren! Calm down! I-”

“Aoba.” Ren hissed, and then he was pushing his legs apart apart. With incredible force, he pressed his hips against Aoba’s, beginning a slow, aching grind.

Though Aoba still had his pants on, he could feel something very, very hard through the fabric, and the friction against his already half-hard member sent desire shooting through him. “Ah- R-ren, that’s too hard- ah!” At an especially hard thrust, he shuddered. His face had begun to turn red. “H-hey- ow!”

Ren bit into his neck, and Aoba winced. “Ren, wait-” Suddenly, his pants were being ripped away, his underwear were being roughly shoved down. Ren continued to slurp hungrily against his neck, against his ear, and Aoba shivered at the wet sounds, closing one eye. The warmth of Ren’s mouth- the needy hands, pulling all his clothes away- he squirmed uselessly, trying to get more comfortable. “A-ah- no- no hard feelings, right?” He felt fingers touch his behind him, and his eyes widened. His muscles tensed. “Ren-?”

Gasping, he felt fingers work their way in, and grabbed Ren’s shoulders. “Nggh-!” It was rough, and it hurt. The foreign feeling of fingers pushing, working their way in was all he could focus on. “Ahh-”

And then- the fingers were out, and there was something else, hard and warm, against his entrance. Whoa- whoa, that was fast- “-ah!” His fingers curled into Ren’s arms, as his entrance was spread by the presence making its way in. “O-ow-” What had gotten into Ren?! Well- to be honest, Aoba thought dejectedly, he sort of deserved this- but then, his thoughts were elsewhere. His mouth opened, eyes widening, as he felt Ren fill him. “Oh-!” And with a thrust, he was suddenly all the way in. It hit right in his most sensitive spot, and he gaped, twisting. “Mnn- ahh- Ren-!”

With a grunt, Ren suddenly grabbed his hips and thrust hard into him- again and again, in a relentless grind. Aoba couldn’t see his face, it was still against his neck, but he could hear the labored breaths by his ear. It was too rough, but the feeling of having his spot hit over and over and over again brought Aoba to desperation. His hands clawed into Ren’s back. “Hahhh- nngh- fwwwahh- Ren- Ren-!” Ren’s thrusts bobbed him up and down on the covers, and his hands curled, as he slowly felt himself build up. “Nnn- ghhahhh… ah-!” The pace was unyielding, and a sharp need pooled in the pit of his stomach. Tears pooled in his eyes, at the roughness of it, but he needed more. “Ah- Ren- I’m- g-going- to-!”

Liquid spurted out of him, splattering over his stomach. A dizziness swept through his head. His shoulders relaxed, and he sighed, a slow blush creeping over his cheeks. Though- though he’d ended up being the bottom again, that had felt good… but was Ren okay? He opened his eyes, looking up at him. “Hey, Ren, are you- oh!”

With the same vigor he’d had before, without saying a word, Ren turned him around. Now he was on his stomach, and he looked back in a panic, uncomprehending, as he was propped up on his hands and knees. And- the thrusting continued.

“-ah!” His head drooped, as Ren continued to pound into him from behind. Hearing another growl, he tensed. It was all very sensitive now, his inside, from already coming once- and it hurt- and Ren didn’t seem to notice- “A-ah-” But it felt even better from this position, and his head drooped, spilling tangled blue hair all around his face. “Mmn- nngh- hhahh- a-ahhhh-!”

Barely able to catch his breath, he felt the pressure build again, and his arms were too weak to hold him up. His face fell to the covers, and with each thrust, it was pushed against the blankets. “Mnf-!” Some of the soft fabric got in his mouth, and his saliva soaked through it- but oh, he was close again, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his hands curled into the blankets and-

-he came again, even harder, spurting all over the blankets. Twice… he’d come twice now? In a row? Was that even possible? His head floated again, and the world around him spun a little. A soft buzzing filled his ears, and he sighed. Surely, now-

Nope. Ren grabbed him, lifting him into a sitting position. He tried to catch of glimpse of Ren’s face- what was he thinking?!- and complained. “Ren- hey, I think that’s- that’s enough for now- are you okay? I- uwah-!”

Ren buried his face in the crook of his neck, pushing him down hard. Aoba’s mouth fell open, as he felt himself stretch over him. “N-nnghh-!” Ren’s large, strong hands grabbed his hips, and he began to lift him up and down. The pleasure was too much, too much- his head swam with it, but he was out of strength, so he simply gave in. The pressure built up inside him again, and after a while, he was panting and-

He came a third time, much weaker, and his body went limp. A rush went through his head- and then, he heard Ren. “Nggh- nn-” Ren grunted, still thrusting furiously. “A-a-ah-” Finally, then, Aoba felt distinctly a hot liquid spurting powerfully through him. The ejaculation was so strong that he gasped, tensing around him, and shuddering. That felt weird- he fell to his back, on the mattress, and Ren fell with him.

And then, Ren pulled out.

“...owwwwwwww…!”

 

\----------------------

 

“Aoba, I’m- I’m very sorry-”

“Sorry, are you?!”

Aoba shot him a look, as he laid sprawled over the bed. Ren had gotten dressed again, and he bowed his head little, holding his hands in front of him as he stood at the bedside.

 

“I really- don’t know what came over me. I only felt very desperate, and-”

“...yeah, I guess that was my fault.” Aoba muttered. “But still! That- that really hurt, Ren!”

Ren looked like he was about to die from the guilt, or maybe cry. Maybe both. “I… only thought of myself. I am very, very, very-”

“Bad dog!”

“Yes.”

“Who’s a bad dog?!”

“...I… I am.”

“Whoooo’s a bad dog?!”

Ren lifted his voice a little. “...me. I know. I’m- so sorry.”

Aoba tried to lift himself up from the bed a little, but cringed, falling back down. “And I was supposed to top.”

Unable to bear it any longer, Ren put his head in his hands. “I can’t express how sorry I am-”

“How’ll I go to work tomorrow like this?!”

Ren was obviously beside himself with guilt, and he looked up, expression filled with anguish. “Aoba… I am really- a terrible-!”

“Alright, alright.” Aoba let out a sigh, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t cry, okay? I’m fine.” Seeing that Ren’s eyes still shone with horrible guilt, he felt bad about having been so hard on him. It- it wasn’t his fault, after all- not entirely “C’mere.” Reaching out a hand, he beckoned.

Ren bowed his head closer, and Aoba ruffled his hair, giving a smile. “I love you no matter what, okay?”

Nudging his head into Aoba’s hand, Ren nodding slightly. “...me too.”

Still obviously feeling terrible, Ren sat next to Aoba on his head. Aoba continued to ruffle his hair. “And you were really cute, when you were-”

“AOBA, I’M HOME!”

Aoba and Ren looked at each other, two pairs of eyes widening in terror.

“HELP ME BRING UP THIS PACKAGE! IT’S MORE OF YOUR JUNK FROM THE MAIL!”

Ren quickly walked to the door, opening it a crack and peeking out. “Aoba is asleep, Tae-san. I will take care of it-”

“WAKE HIM UP! YOU’RE NOT A MAID!”

“Y-yes- I mean, I do not want to disturb-”

“NEVER MIND, I’M BRINGING IT UP MYSELF!” The stairs creaked, as Tae began to ascend.

Ren sucked in a breath, rushing back to Aoba. “Quick- your clothes-”

Aoba tried to spring up, and found himself unable to. “Ow, ow, ow-!”

It was utter chaos, as Ren pulled his clothes back over him. “Put your arms up- can you move your leg?-”

“She’s coming, stop, stop! This is even more suspicious-”

Ren continued to shove the clothes on. “Almost done, I-!”

Suddenly, the door opened. Aoba pushed Ren off, who landed flat on his back on the floor.

A fairly grumpy Tae stood in the doorway, holding a box. “So you ARE awake, you LAZY bum!” she shouted. Then, she caught sight of Ren. “...what are you doing on the floor?”

“It… is a rehab exercise.” Ren lifted one arm. “I am practicing lifting my limbs in this position.”

“On the floor?!”

“...yes.”

Tae didn’t look convinced, but she glanced back up at Aoba. “Is your shirt BACKWARDS?”

“Ahh… haha! Oh, look at that!” Aoba looked down, making a surprised face. “Whoops!”

“You’re both basket cases.” Tae grumbled, setting the package down and turning to go back to her own room. “Good night.”

“Good night, Tae-san!”

“Sleep well.”

Once the door closed, they both let out a sigh.

“You have to be more careful.” Ren said.

Aoba raised an eyebrow. “Do you remember who’s fault this is, Rennnn?”

Crushed by guilt again, Ren bowed his head. “I… I really feel…”

“Ahh, don’t listen to me.” Blushing a little, Aoba’s voice sank to a mutter. “Plus.. plus, it actually felt…”

He could practically see Ren’s ears perking, as his chin jerked up. “Really-?”

“Hey!” Aoba tossed a pillow at him, eyes narrowing impishly. “No ideas.” He shot Ren a look. “And I’m actually going to top next time, alright?”  
Ren gave a smile, standing up. “I will look forward to it, Aoba.”

Ah… Ren was so sweet, Aoba couldn’t help but think. He grinned. “Thank you, Ren. You’re really…” he didn’t know what to say, so he paused. “Really-”

“The pleasure is mine.”

 

\--------------------------------

 

Next time came a few days later, when Aoba decided he was healed enough to try again.

“Alright, Ren. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not on too tight? Are you sure? We used the-”

“No, it feels alright.”

Aoba straddled Ren, checking the restraints binding his wrists again. “Are you really, really sure? I- these look a little-!”

“...ah… Aoba…?” Ren swallowed, a hint of red coming over his cheeks. “Could… could you, er…?”

Aoba felt something strange under him, and looked down. With a jolt, he realized he’d accidentally sat on Ren’s hips, putting pressure on the sensitive place just under him. “-oh!” Lifting his hips, he gave Ren a look. “You aren’t too good with patience, are you?”

“...I… cannot help the physiological reactions, Aoba, it is just-”

Giving a light laugh, Aoba shook his head. “Don’t worry, I get it! In fact…” He lowered himself back on again, making sure to shift his weight to just the right place. “This is nice, isn’t it?”

This elicited a slight, choked noise from Ren- who, from the looks of it, was starting to remember the torture he’d been subjected to the last time.

Aoba leaned over him, pulling the blanket snug around them. Giving his hips a slight, squirming grind, he settled against Ren. “Hm… it’s warm here, you know?”

“I-is it?” Ren was starting to sweat a little, as he felt the solidity and warmth of Aoba’s body rubbing against him. “...a-ah…”

Slowly, Aoba had begun to twist, easing his body over him. He burrowed into the warmth of him, gyrating his hips against Ren’s.

“Mmm…”

“-ah… mm-!”

“AOBA!”

Suddenly, the door flew open. Tae stood in the doorway. “STOP leaving your DIRTY CLOTHES all over the-!”

Tae froze. Aoba froze. Ren froze.

For a moment, no one said a word. Then, Aoba opened his mouth, trying clumsily to explain. “Ah, haha- hi, Granny! Ren and I, I can explain, we’re just- we’re just sort of-”

“Aoba is helping me with a new rehab exercise.” Ren assured, in his sonorous voice. His face was completely serious.

Tae continued to stare in disbelief.

“Y-yeah!” Aoba said, smiling nervously. “Ha… ahaha! New rehab exercise. It’s really helpful! You- you know how it is, it’s a lot of work, with Ren-”

“Aoba has been very helpful to me, Tae-san, and-”

Tae said nothing for the longest time, looking utterly shocked. The seconds ticked by, making Aoba’s heart pound. He could feel Ren’s heart similarly quick beneath him.

She opened her mouth, then closed it. Then opened it. “...Aoooooobbbaaaaaa…!” she said, voice scary. “EXPLAIN THIS!”

Ren tried to speak up. “Aoba is just-!”

“Quiet, Ren.” Tae muttered, still only looking at Aoba. “I know you would do nothing wrong.”

At that, Ren’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Aoba glanced down at Ren, in disbelief. “Hey!” He looked back up. “Tae, I was just- I- look, I’m-”

Desperate, Ren tried to just in. “Tae-san, I am flattered but- this was my fault, and-!”

“Ren, QUIET!” Tae said sternly, eyes fixed on Aoba. She crossed her arms. “I just KNOW it’s-!”

The guilt overwhelmed Ren, and his face fell. “I- I only wanted Aoba to be happy, and-!” He sounded close to tears, which surprised Aoba. “This is really all my fault, Tae-san, please do not be hard on Aoba for this, I take full responsibility and-”

Tae’s eyes narrowed, and she wavered. Ren was her weak spot, and she’d always been quick to feel bad for him. “ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!” she shouted, waving her hand. “But both of you are going to explain this. Downstairs. RIGHT now!” Turning, she stalked back through the door.

Aoba and Ren turned their faces back towards each other, equally pale.

“N-no matter what happens,” Aoba stuttered, cupping his face in his hand. “I love you, okay? I love you more than-”

“We- aren’t going to die, Aoba, why are you-?”

“More than a-anything, and-!”

“Could… could you untie me?”

 

 


End file.
